1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging system that executes display of X-ray images communicated in a divided manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, trying to ensure more efficient and expeditious examinations by digitalizing, storing, and transmitting patients' medical image information obtained at hospitals is gaining momentum. Therefore, a digital system for outputting digital data using X-ray detectors, such as flat panel detector (FPD), instead of screen or film system so far has become commonly used in the field of normal X-ray imaging as well.
Further, in the digital system, the wireless communication is used in some cases for communications for improvement of operability or portability. In such cases, although the wireless data rate is improving, the transmission rate of wireless data is lower than that of a wired system. Furthermore, since a higher resolution of images continues to progress, a time taken after an image is captured until the image is displayed, that is, display delay tends to become significant. Further, in hospitals having no dedicated lines, the image data may be communicated using an existing network. In such a case, the transmission rate may also become lower than that in communications normally used.
From such a viewpoint, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-26083 discusses a method for displaying the sampled reduced images in advance for speeding up.
However, enlargement processing at the stage of receiving sampled reduced image necessitates enlargement with digital processing for display with a magnification of not less than reduced image size. Consequently, there is a possibility that the enlargement processing is not suitable for a case where detailed diagnosis is needed.
On the other hand, there is an issue that waiting until all images have been received slows the subsequent imaging preparation, which has the negative effect on an imaging cycle time.